


129 правил

by M_O_Z_K_F



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Banter, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Routine, Sakura is Taka's member, daily, dream - Freeform, taka - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_Z_K_F/pseuds/M_O_Z_K_F
Summary: Как изменилась жизнь Саске, когда к Таке присоединилась Сакура.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	129 правил

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа с далекого 2013 года. 
> 
> Честно говоря, идея написать данную работу возникла из-за этой милой картинки: http://s47.radikal.ru/i118/1304/81/220fd7978286.jpg

**Правило № 64.**

_Не отвлекать во время тренировки!_

\- Саске-кун!

Уже в шестой раз за день, Саске считал, ниндзя-медик отвлекла лидера Така от тренировки.

\- Что? - в голосе были слышны нотки гнева, так не свойственные безразличному тону юноши, - что на этот раз, Са-ку-ра! - произнеся имя куноичи по слогам, юноша пытался выпустить пар.

\- Видишь ли, стоит мне только на минутку отойти, как твой ястреб успевает все мясо украсть. Сколько я бы его не прогоняла, он всегда возвращается. И…

\- Это все? – казалось, девушка поставила себе за цель вывести парня из себя, – ради этого ты ворвалась сюда?

\- Ну, я не хотела нарушить правило № 52.

**Правило № 52.**

_Без разрешения(!) не прикасаться к вещам Учихи Саске._

Учиха вложил Кусанаги в ножны. Опираясь на опыт (уже в шестой раз за сегодня), Харуно приняла данное действие за согласия разобраться с обжорливым талисманом команды.

Когда Саске зашел на кухню, то ястреб еще доедал остатки курицы. Кстати, еда была честно отвоеванная у Сакуры. Одного движения предпоследнего Учихи было достаточно, чтобы птица прервала свое занятие и незамедлительно покинула комнату.

\- Пошли Суйгетцу за продуктами, - кинул капитан команды, выходя из кухни.

Не успел парень вернутся на тренировочную площадку, как снова услышал голос напарницы.

\- Саске-кун!

\- Что? – шиноби постепенно терял терпение.

\- Джуго исчез.

**Правило № 12.**

_Никогда не терять бдительности в присутствии Джуго. Следить за его месторасположением._

\- Когда ты его видела в последний раз?

Кажется, потренироваться сегодня не удастся.

\- 15 минут назад, возле крыльца дома.

**Правило № 29.**

_Немедленно сообщать о любых происшествиях, которые влекут за собою нежелательные последствия._

\- Саске, а почему Джуго занимается садоводством? - спокойного мечника не насторожил Учиху. Ведь если бы их общий знакомый бушевал, то Суйгетцу не попивал воду из трубочки.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Он там сосны с корнями вырывает.

**Правило № 31.**

_Не портить чужого имущества, иначе за разрушения платите вы._

\- Шаринган.

И буйный Джуго-садовник уснул. Неужели это милое создание могло наделать такой беспорядок за 15 минут? Учиха уже чувствовал, как уменьшился размер кошелька. Джуго ведь без денег…

\- Сакура, позаботься о нем.

Три часа спустя.

\- Саске-е-е! А где ужин?! Уже семь!

В кухне обладатель шарингана застал только мечника, который до сих пор пил воду из трубочки.

**Правило №6.**

_В точности исполнять свои обязательства._

\- Сегодня не моя очередь, - возмущалась Карин.

\- А когда я должна была готовить? Все это время я не отходила от Джуго!

\- Да зачем возле него сидеть, он же спит!

Так началась очередная перепалка между Сакурой и Карин.

\- Снова они за своё, - улыбнулся Суйгетцу, а после сделал еще один глоток. - Ставлю на Карин...

\- Ты же знаешь, что я работаю над…

\- Тихо! – голос подал лидер Така.

**Правило № 17.**

_Не поднимать шум._

\- Карин, иди на кухню! Суйгетцу, присмотри за Джуго, а ты, - Учиха посмотрел на Харуно, – за мной. Когда комната Джуго была далеко и разговор уже не могли услышать остальные члены Така, шиноби остановился.

\- Сакура, - обыденно начал Учиха, - ты помнишь на каких условиях находишься здесь?

\- Да. Все сто двадцать восемь правил.

Саске взглянул на невинную улыбку давней знакомой. Затем его взгляд прошелся по шее… одежде, а затем по обуви.

\- Правило № 129.

Учиха дернул змейку кофты Сакуры вверх, тем самым прикрыв вырез.

\- Саске-кун?..

**Вспышка.**

Учиха открыл глаза.

\- Саске-кун?

Сакура на другой половине кровати испугано смотрела на мужа.

\- Что с тобой? – молодая женщина коснулась лба Учихи. – Да у тебя жар!

Немедленно включив свет, медик начала осмотр.

\- Саске-кун, ты что-то ел на миссии?

\- Нет, - не обращая внимание на манипуляции жены, джонин спокойно ответил.

\- Может, в лесу какие-то ягоды? - все никак не унималась ирьёнин, спросонья она часто вела себя как ребенок, но дело скорее не в этом.

\- Нет.

\- Может, ты легко оделся, холодно ведь было, - забота об обладателе шарингана слишком сильно въелось в сердце ученицы Цунаде, да и беременность сделала из куноичи параноика.

\- Нет.

\- А что же случилось? - обиженно спросила Учиха.

\- Кошмар приснился, - все так же спокойно прошептал Саске, хотя эта чрезмерная забота порядком поднадоела шиноби.

\- Кошмар? О чем?

\- Это не важно, - мужчина тешил себя мыслью, что уже через пару месяцев подобные глупости не будут интересовать Сакуру, ребенок будет занимать все свободное время.

\- Нет уж, расскажи!

Сакура схватила мужа за локоть. Ее это задело. Она ведь пытается все понять, поддержать, а он…

\- Приснилась твоя кофта.

И не обращая внимания на реакцию жены, Учиха вернулся в кровать и попытался уснуть. Работа в АНБУ сильно изматывает. Особенно его раздражают их правила, которые теперь еще для полного счастья снятся.

\- Чем тебя моя кофта так напугала? – все никак не могла понять медик. – Учиха! Хватит врать.

Но пока Сакура обдумывала все варианты связаны с ее кофтой, Саске успел уснуть. И умиротворенное выражение лица одного из самых сильных шиноби Великой Четвертой войны успокоил женщину.

\- Все же, ты очень устаешь в АНБУ… Как бы не пытался это скрыть, - нежно прошептала Учиха, погладив мужа по щеке, переменчивое настроение в этот раз спасло мужчину.


End file.
